prisonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell Blocks
Cell Blocks act as the play space for players. For Prison, players start in Cell Block D, and then steadily progress to Cell Blocks C, B, and finally A. The players can progress after earning enough money to purchase a spot in the preceding Cell Block. Each cell block contains a different theme to represent it's style, and each cell block has a tunnel that brings the player to their respective hub zone for the cell block. Player's must progress from Cell Block D to A, as new features are added to each cell block that reward a player for progressing. Things such as the addition of End Portals, or the addition of larger fishing areas. Some have more decorated, larger cells. Cell Block A, for instance, has the largest mine throughout the entire map. It sits at a record 8x larger than each other cell block. That's more than double all of the other mines combined. To progress to each Cell Block a player must reach the required amount of money, and meet the warden at the store to confirm the purchase. Cell Block D The starting Cell Block for the original Prison is Cell Block D. Players at the start of the game should be given a stone sword, axe, pickaxe, and 25 pieces of bread. This cell block contains the following public rooms: Store, Tree Mine, Cobblestone Mine, Nether Portal, Fishing Area, PvP Arena, Enchanting Room, Cells, Smelting Room, and Animal Killing Area. Cells cost 3000 to be purchased by a player, and bunking is allowed. The bunking player must pay the store 1500 to bunk. When the player who has purchased the cell advances to the next cell block, he or she cannot chose to sell the cell back to the store for any money back. Once a cell is purchased for 3000, the money is kept by the store. The owner of the cell looses the cell upon ranking to the next cell block and must immediately remove all items and return the cell to its original condition. If a player was bunking with the owner, and the owner advances before them, the bunker can chose to pay the remaining 1500 to fully purchase the cell, or they too must vacate the cell. This applies to all Cell Blocks! Cell Block D has the largest Tree Mine, spanning a whopping 13x9 tree ratio (117 trees). All the trees are made of birch wood. The Cobblestone Mine spans a volume of 13x13x10 (1690 blocks). This is the standard size for a Cobblestone mine. Cell Block D shares a unique feature with Cell Block C, that being one of the only cell blocks to have the ability to access the Cobblestone Mine from both the top of the mine, but also from the side, as there are two entrances. The store in Cell Block D has the fewest options available for purchase. It is most notably missing options for purchasing enchanting and brewing materials, and does not allow for the purchase of cell decoration material. Players are not allowed to purchase these materials until they reach Cell Block C. Pets are also not allowed in Cell Block D, as they are not permitted until the level of Cell Block B. Version 3.0 of Prison added the introduction of the fishing area to D Block, along with other additions such as: * New floor patterns * New entrance to Cobblestone Mine * Skylights in certain areas * Prison accessibility of Cobblestone Mine refilling switch * Removal of guard station * Reconfiguration of Cobblestone Mine redstone controls Cell Block C After a player spends 15,000 to rank up, they will be allowed to become a member of Cell Block C. This area's theme consists of Nether Bricks, Glowstone, and Sandstone. The Cell Block contains the following public rooms: Store, Tree Mine, Cobblestone Mine, Nether Portal, Fishing Area, PvP Arena, Enchanting Room, Cells, Smelting Room, 4 Animal Killing Areas, End Portal, and Brewing/Anvil Room. The store has some added features only available to Cell Block C players and higher. This includes the purchase of Brewing and Enchanting elements, and the purchase of cell decor items. Rooms are now able to be decorated as long as they do not alter the physical shape of the room (i.e. walls, roof, and floor). Cells cost 5000 to be purchased by a player, and a player can chose to bunk with another player by paying only 2000. A maximum of 3 players are allowed in one cell. When the player who has purchased the cell advances to the next cell block, he or she cannot chose to sell the cell back to the store for any money back. Once a cell is purchased for 5000, the money is kept by the store. The owner of the cell looses the cell upon ranking to the next cell block and must immediately remove all items and return the cell to its original condition. If a player was bunking with the owner, and the owner advances before them, the bunker can chose to pay the remaining 3000 to fully purchase the cell, or they too must vacate the cell. This applies to all Cell Blocks! Cell Block B Largely considered to be the best looking cell block of the entire first Prison game, Cell Block B sits as the third progression achievement for players. Upon paying 40,000, players from Cell Block C are permitted to rank up. Cell Block B contains all of the same rooms from Cell Block C with more in the mix. Multiple fishing areas, including the largest fishing area in the game, allow for the player to have ample space to play peacefully. It is also the first cell block to feature boats in the largest fishing area. Also included in Cell Block B the mystery box system. It is located behind the cells and requires one emerald in exchange for one random potion. Emeralds can be placed in the Cobblestone Mind at random, and may also be given for good behavior or other tasks by the host of the game. Lastly, Cell Block B is known for the Lottery Room. This room is tucked away behind the Cobblestone Mine, and can only be accessed by going through the mine. The Lottery room can be used at any time by the host, and is generally recommended to be used once every gaming session. Empty books are placed in chests within the room. The host of the game creates a winning string of numbers (Ex: 7-8-1-5-0). The players, in this situation, write down all of their guesses for the random string of numbers in a book. Each string of numbers counts as one guess, and therefore the player is charged for each string he or she writes down. The players are then all given money based on how many numbers are guessed correctly. It is up to the host on whether or not the numbers must be in the same order, or if simply having a correct number will suffice. Cells in Cell Block B cost 7000, and the cost to bunk is 3500. Similar rules apply in regards to max bunking occupancy, and when the owner of a cell ranks up. It costs 70,000 to rank to Cell Block A. Cell Block A The final cell block in the original Prison game is Cell Block A. Costing players an astounding 100,000 to beat the game.